Squirtles on Tatooineand other weird crossovers
by SilverSkitty
Summary: A weird fic of crossovers between Pokemon and other shows.Be warned,these short fics have no plots whatsoever.


Author's note:This fic. has no real plot,it's just a random product of juvenille insanity.Enjoy!Oh,and gotta thank my friend Mia for this Klingon squirtle thing she suggested. 

Star Wars-Pokemon  
The two suns beat down on the desert as young Anakin made his way to the market.It was an average day in the life of a slave.He walked up to a stand,hoping his elderly friend Jira had a few fruits he could bribe Watto with in exchange for a cooling pod.He fished out some pocket money with his dirt-stained fingers."Jira!" he called.No answer.He began walking home in dissapointment.Jira was probably sick today.Poor old la-"Halt!"somethig stopped him.A small,blue turtle-like thing with a squirrel's tail stood before him."I am Lord Aquaticus,lord of the squirtle,and I bring you great news."it spoke.Anakin stared at the water creature."What sort of news?"Aquaticus cleared his throat."You have been chosen to become a pokemon master on Earth.You may bring your things and anything you wish,do you accept?"Anakin thought for a moment."But what about the Hutts?" Aquaticus held up a shriveled slug-like creature."We have defeated them,and freed your people.They are now building communities on Earth,do you wish to come?"An elderly squirtle stepped before him."I am Qui Gon Squirr,and I will train you in the arts of pokemon training,do you accept?" Anakin agreed.Though he didn't know what a pokemon trainer was,it sounded even better than Jedi arts.He stared out the window of the ship,on his path of becoming a pokemon master.

The Simpsons-Pokemon  
"I can't believe we accepted this horrible cartoon crossover."Norman complained to his wife."It's only one more week sweetie."Caroline responded"And were getting $2,000 dollars for this."Norman continued"And look at me,I'm a fat,bald,middle-aged alchoholic." Caroline sighed at her own mass of curly blue hair."It was bound to happen sooner or later." Max burst in from school"Man,the food at school really tasted like crp."he muttered.She shook her head."And Max is picking up bad language now that he's a fouth-grade hooligan."May's sax wailed from upstairs."May at least,has gotten something out of this."Norman opened his hourly can of beer,which unfortunately exploded all over him.He could hear Max's giggling.He immediantley strangled him,screaming"Why you little-!"May's sax wailed even louder. Caroline couldn't take it anymore.She fell to her knees."Please spare us,we've been like this for four whole weeks!" A slakoth(now Santa's Little Helpler) moaned in agreement."Never,this was written for fans' enjoyment."SilverSkitty responded.And so they suffered the chaos,for one more week.

Power-Puff Girls-Pokemon  
Ash and his friends walked into a town they'd never seen before.It was the city of Townsville.Three girls zoomed overhead."Look guys,it's the Power-Puff Girls!"Misty squealed.The girls landed "Blossom!Bubbles!Buttercup!" Ash sighed,he hated girly things"Uh,Three Musketeers?Could you tell us where the Pokemon Center is?"The girls looked at each other."Pokemon Center?You most be in the wrong universe."Ash groaned loudly.Last week they landed in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe.He still couldn't get Pegasus's creepy gaze out of his mind.Brock shrugged"Guess we'll just have to find a portal."Blossom pointed south"There's one by the lake over there."Thanks,I guess."Ash muttered.They made their way across.Meanwhile,in a dark alley,Team Rocket had encountered Mojo-Jojo.A pained moan lingered in the air."Oooohhhhh,not my fifty tens."Mojo moaned."Sorry,Monkey Man,but I'm he ultimate polker champ."James grinned.Jessie pulled him aside"Are you sure this is a good idea,mooching off this,this THING?I mean,we don't even know where we are."He laughed."Relax,Jess,gambling's his one weakness,I'll be a millionaire at this rate."He joined Mojo at the crate for another game of poker.Jessie shoveled ramen into her mouth,nervously chewing."Don't worry Jess,at midnight we'll knock him out,then we'll take him to the lake,I heard there's a portal there."Jessie wasn't sure if she trusted his plan,but there was no other choice.Mojo stared hungrily at her earrings,as they would make excellent profit.

That's all for today.Hope you enjoyed it.Oh,and if you have any crossover ideas,let me know,okay?Don't forget to review!  
Your Pal,  
SilverSkitty


End file.
